Database management systems have become an integral part of many computer systems. For example, some systems handle hundreds if not thousands of transactions per second. On the other hand, some systems perform very complex multidimensional analysis on data. In both cases, the underlying database may need to handle responses to queries very quickly in order to satisfy systems requirements with respect to transaction time. Given the complexity of these queries and/or their volume, the underlying databases face challenges in order to optimize performance. Accordingly, code associated with the development of database management systems have become increasingly complex to develop and test.